


耳鬓厮磨

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock





	耳鬓厮磨

『一个肉渣甜饼(大概？)』

“咔哒。”  
门被从外面推开，然后又轻轻的关上。  
他大概是倚在门边看着自己。  
Greg满脑袋的洗发露泡沫滑在脸上，没法睁开眼。  
“这可不是绅士所为。”Greg笑着出言调戏，结果一张嘴就品尝了一口苦涩还带着香气的洗发露。  
Greg皱着眉吐掉嘴里的泡沫，闭着眼冲水。  
然后被一个略带着凉意的身体拥入了怀里，一只手还不老实的沿着他的腰线摩挲着。  
水还在哗哗地流，Greg头发上的泡沫也终于尽数顺着地板的缝隙被下水口黑洞似得吸了进去。  
Greg把水关掉，然后转过身去直视着在他身上四处作乱的恋人，伸手把湿淋淋耷拉在额前的头发向后一撸，露出了光洁的额头和湿漉漉的棕眸，还沾着小水珠的长睫随着眨眼的动作而轻颤，那双漂亮的眼睛里的笑意深不见底。  
一个浪漫的夜晚总得有个开始不是吗。  
于是柔软而湿润的唇就这样有点冒失地凑上去吻上了恋人勾着的唇角，蜻蜓点水般的一碰，又飞快的撤回。偷得一吻的Greg头靠在浴室的墙上看着恋人不住地笑。  
真好啊，他想，就像回到17岁那年一样。正是青春的年纪，小伙子们个个高大帅气，姑娘们像朵含苞而明艳的花。情愫暗生，空气中都是年轻的滋味。用些或是幼稚或是犯傻的方式，只为了得到心上人的一个回眸或是一个笑，若有幸能一亲芳泽，那可算得上是天大的幸运了。  
可惜Greg在17岁喜欢的那个女孩现在早已嫁做人妇，连样子都记不真切；幸运的是，34岁的Greg身边有了一位他深爱着并且深爱着他的男人，他们将会一同度过生命中很多重要的时刻，并陪伴彼此一生。  
如果能在17岁遇到他该多好。  
那样他最美的容貌，最肆意的青春，眼里的年轻的光亮和嘴角飞扬的笑都能只给这一个人看。  
Greg细细打量恋人，岁月在他英俊的面容上雕刻线条和浅浅的沟壑，把他锋利的棱角打磨温柔，他眼里载着万千世界，但此时，在这个密闭的小小空间里，他眼里只端正的盛着Greg一人。  
“遗憾吗？”Greg突然发问。  
“什么？”  
“唔，没有早点认识我？”  
Mycroft笑了笑没说话，只是亲昵的与他额头相抵，呼出的气息在口鼻间相遇交缠，而后鼻尖碰着Greg的鼻尖，轻柔的磨蹭了几下。  
Mycroft想说什么时候的你都是最好的。  
他也想说我的生命里能拥有你就已经是天大的运气了。  
心底翻涌过了无数的情绪和话语，最终只变成一句:  
“现在也不晚。”  
手掌的温度颇高，从Greg的后颈处沿着脊椎骨一节一节的摸索，手下的皮肤光滑柔软，还能摸到隐隐的结实肌肉，这具身体，这个人，都让人爱不释手。  
Greg发出舒服的轻声喟叹，眯着眼抬起一条腿挤进Mycroft腿间，不怀好意地用膝盖骨磨蹭着敏感的会阴处，换来了Mycroft惩罚似的一处咬痕，耀武扬威的在胸膛上昭示自己的存在感。  
他当然是想要看他意气风发的少年模样，但谁又能说如今这样不好呢。时间为他精心雕琢了更成熟深刻的Greg，而神的旨意让他们相遇相爱，在他们都足够有能力去爱一个人的时候。  
“可惜没享受到我年轻的肉体。”Greg双臂环上他的脖子，笑的放肆。  
“依然可口。”  
面前的男性躯体宽肩窄腰，身体的每一处都像雕塑般线条明确，水珠顺着胸口、腰腹下滑，隐没在身下。他当然不完美，肩上的弹孔痕迹，腰部的细长刀疤，大大小小的伤痕嵌在皮肤上，那是他引以为傲的勋章。  
耳后的一小块皮肤被反复的舐弄，鼻尖沿着动脉上下蹭动，温热的气流打在敏感的颈间，泛着一阵痒意。Greg仰着头任他施与，却在他的唇齿企图向下逡巡时抵住了他的胸膛。  
“嗯？”Mycroft挑眉看他。  
Greg伸出手挤了满手的洗发露涂在Mycroft头发上，揉出一堆雪白细腻的泡沫，指腹不轻不重的按压着他的头皮:  
“认真洗澡。”  
Mycroft点点头，闭着眼享受他手指的力度。  
爱情应该是什么样的？  
十几岁的Mycroft会觉得他的爱人要和他势均力敌，拥有同样非凡的大脑——但那基本是不可能的。  
二十几岁的Mycroft已经拥有了至高无上的权力，他觉得自己不需要爱情。  
而三十几岁的Mycroft想，能在一个平淡无奇的夜晚拥抱爱人温暖的身体，就幸福的让他心尖一紧了。毕竟，他从未想过会有这样一个人，以一种温和却不容拒绝的姿态，轻巧的占据他的全部身心。  
Greg拿着花洒小心的为他冲去泡沫，又拿了块毛巾擦干脸上的水。Mycroft睁开眼的一瞬间，就刚好对上了那双琥珀色的眸子。  
“来吧，互相帮助一下。”  
Greg挤了些沐浴露在手里，拉过Mycroft的手分了一半给他。  
浴室的灯光是温暖的日光色，两个大男人挤在一起，互相把沐浴露的泡沫抹到对方身上，以触碰到对方身体的敏感处和把泡沫堆成各种奇怪的形状为乐，泡沫弄的到处都是，而两个人只是看着彼此，眉眼弯弯地笑着。  
长久的目光相接，似乎在潮湿的空气中点燃了零星的火花，暧昧的气氛随着打开花洒涌出的热气蒸腾而起，Mycroft猛的靠近而Greg伸出双臂勾住他的脖子重重的吻了上去。  
热水顺着头顶倾泻而下，他们闭着眼吻得难舍难分。仿佛是隔了一个世纪的爱人相见，这个吻里满是急迫、渴望，他们像两个沙漠里的溺水者一般近乎掠夺的汲取爱人口中的液体，唇舌纠缠，鼻息相抵。  
这个吻点燃了空气和彼此的身体，有时情/欲就是这样来的猝不及防。Mycroft在他的喉结上轻轻啃咬着，而许多混乱的想法不合时宜的出现在Greg的脑袋里。  
他想起他们第一次上/床两个人都很紧张，Greg提前做了很多功课而没想到最后却被看似文弱的Mycroft压在了身下。  
他想起他们在黑着灯的阳台里接吻做/爱，黑暗的房间里只有两个人的眼睛里映着窗外的点点灯火。  
他想起他第一次下厨给Mycroft做蛋糕，却差点把厨房炸了，Mycroft只是默默收拾了厨房然后给他了一个比蛋糕更甜蜜的吻。  
Mycroft在他锁骨上轻轻咬了一下，粗喘着问:  
“在想什么？”  
Greg笑着不说话，只是把他拉的更近，让两个人的胸膛紧紧贴在一起。  
“我在想，我一定要和面前这位Holmes先生过一辈子，死了也要和他葬在一起——啊——”  
Mycroft把自己嵌入爱人的身体，吻上他跳动的脉搏:  
“或许在葬在一起之前，我们应该先享受现在。”  
能爱你真是太好了。

——FIN——


End file.
